


Dear Diary: 30th September

by pandora_rose_xo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Ravenclaw Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo
Summary: Molly is marvelling at the fact she has been at Hogwarts for a month, and she is looking forward to what the next month will bring
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Dear Diary: 30th September

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **31 Days of Writing Challenge** 's prompt _30th September_

I cannot believe that I have already been here a month, how is that possible. It only seems like last week that Mum, Dad and Lucy were waving me off as I got onto the Hogwarts Express, a week since I was sorted into Ravenclaw. not the house of my family but the best fit for me. 

I love everything about Hogwarts. The classes are wonderful, meeting so many new people has been good too - even if they only seem to get to know me so they can ask about my aunts and uncles. That can get a bit tiring after a while, which is why I retreat to the grounds or the library or up the Astronomy Tower or to The Owlery; anywhere that I can find peace and quiet and be alone. 

I miss home, I miss mum, and Lucy, I even miss dad at times. Despite it all, I wouldn't go back for all the money in the world. Hogwarts feels like my home like I belong here and I never want to leave. 

There is a buzz around the castle, and I'm looking forward to what the next month brings. The Halloween Feast is supposed to be excellent - well, if Uncle Ron is to be believed when it comes to food he usually is. So I can't wait, I'm just hoping the lead up to it is smooth and it can build excitement. I really need to remember to make a point of writing home, I promised I would. Time just seems to have run away from me this month… maybe I should go do that now. So they know I'm okay? The last thing I want is to receive a Howler at breakfast; the shame in that!

It's still strange not to be around all the others so often, but I'm thankful that I have Vic here even if we're separated by houses. Teddy being around is nice too. They are like my guardian angels here, I know if I need help or I'm just feeling a bit low I can call on either of those and they will help… that's if they aren't off somewhere together and are unable to be found. I'm not sure whether or not there is something going on there with them, but I'm not one to pry. It's their life and honestly, it'll be nice to have Teddy as one of us rather than just an honorary member of the family cause he is Uncle Harry's godson. 

  
  


Anyway, I'm tired and I should already be asleep, so goodnight. I'll write soon. And I'll write home tomorrow. 

~ Molly Weasley


End file.
